


Miss me with that gay shit

by jinsaz



Category: Kylie Jenner - Fandom, jax - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, another shit post, i actually made this one fu c k i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsaz/pseuds/jinsaz
Summary: Kylie and Coconut Oil do a marry™





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

The bells rang throughout the wedding hall, Olive Garden nervously glancing from side to side. The Oil Garden™ glanced over at her best man Sam, who was just playing ball™ with Jax, his fiancèe. The doors opened abruptly, Kylie walking down the isle, strutting her stuff like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

Ethan came in shortly after, holding a basket full of flowers, gracefully throwing the petals around cheerfully. Tana cleared her throat as Kylie approached, glancing over to Coconut Olives with a smile. The Kash Me Ousside Howbow Dah girl sniffed loudly, YELLING at Tana to get on and read the fucking bible.

"HIT ME! HIT ME YOU BITCH!" Tana yelled back. Ethan gasped, yanking out a gun from the basket full of flower petals. "OH NO!" Kris Jenner yelled.

Tana maintained her cool, snatching the gun away from Ethan. But at this point, Oli and Kylie were already kissing, gasps filling the air. "STOP right there sweaty! I will not associate myself with gays!" Chloe Kardashian spat, Kris Jenner audibly gasping. "Shut up you home o phone." Jax yiffed out in anger, doing the grr™. "He can be yuor angle or yuor devil." Oli whispered breathlessly.


End file.
